Official Lost Podcast/February 5, 2009
February 5, 2009 Running Length: 22:02 Podcast Description: Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse tease the return of Jin in (2/11/09) and take fan questions. Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof rehash *The scene with Sawyer answer to the question on whether characters are going to experience each other and/or themselves in the past. *Locke isn’t really interested in changing what happened. *Sawyer didn’t shout out Kate as he watched her giving birth to Aaron 'cause “he just didn’t want her to drop the baby”. *Jin is unaware that he’s traveling through time because the ocean kind of is the ocean. *Damon jokes on a supposed animated spin off entitled 'Lost Tales' which will answer the question whether the fish underneath Jin is transported through time with him. *Damon wonders how Danielle Rousseau becomes the less cleaner and much crazier Danielle Rousseau we're used to know. Prehash of *Is it likely that we’re going to finally learn how Montand lost his arm. **"Once we find out where he lost it then perhaps they can find it again." *Montand is the one who plays the violin. *In the fan question session it is revealed that we "might be seeing the frozen donkey wheel again this week". Fan questions *Did Rose and Bernard die in the flaming arrow attack? **They did not die in the flaming arrow attack **Damon thinks the question should actually be “where and when are Rose & Bernard?” *Desmond and Penny’s son Charlie is named after her father, who would be Charles Widmore, or Charlie Pace? **Charlie Pace would be a more reasonable assumption. **Damon says that this was revealed in a deleted scene, but it's not clear how serious he is. *What is the translation of the hieroglyphs found in the frozen donkey wheel cave? **The thing about hieroglyphs is they do not translate into actual words or sentences. **Their function is to setup a resurrection theme. *Where did Sawyer come up with the nickname Frogurt? And what does it mean? **Neil "Frogurt" is one of the socks who owned a frozen yogurt stand back in the United States. **In Hurley basically just says: “Everybody say 'No', even Frogurt, the guy who makes frozen yogurt”. So, they knew that there was a guy named Neil and he had a frozen yogurt stand. And so they just called him Frogurt. **Neil was featured in the mobisode The Adventures of Hurley and Frogurt. *Who’s Benjamin Linus and how did he get into the position he is in? **Damon recapitulate all that is known about Ben, highlighting the gaps in information. **Is it possible that this season some of the missing gaps will start being filled. *There will ever be an answer to the mistery of the Hurley Bird? **Damon jokes saying there will be an answer at some point in Season 7. *Who is Jeremy Bellom? **That would be Jeremy Bentham. **He’s a famous philosopher as was John Locke. **We learn in the Season 4 finale that John Locke was using the name Jeremy Bentham for some reason. ***We might be gonna learn how he ended up getting that name ***However, we will not find out how he gets the name “Jeremy Bellom”. *Does Vincent know who Jacob is? **He might know who Jacob is but he is definitely not telling. Next week * Commentary on , prehash Running gags * 'Resurrection Land' theme park * 'Lost Tales', the animated spin-off * "softball for you"